The Late Lord Frey
by Arkus
Summary: An alternate history of the War of the Five Kings told from the Perspective of Robb Stark and his supporters.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire  
**

_A/N This is my first shot at writing fan-fiction and I welcome criticism. I got the Idea for this story when I noticed its absence, I've seen stories where Robb keeps to the Frey pact or breaks the Frey pact in a different way or escapes the consequences of breaking the Frey pact, even a Few where he makes a different Frey Pact. I have yet to see one where the Frey pact never happens so I finally decided to try writing one._

* * *

Prologue

His father had few endearing qualities and table manners was not counted among them.

Stevron Frey sat to his fathers right at the high table of the great hall in the Water Tower of the Twins. It was here six hundred years ago that the first Freys planted the seeds that would grow into one of the most powerful houses in the Riverlands, a house capable of calling four thousand men to arms. A house so strong his lord father felt he could ignore his liege lord's call to arms without fear of reprisal until offered a fitting reward for doing so.

The southern Riverlands were burning and the fires were slowly creeping north. The day prior Walder Rivers had returned with a patrol and reported a skirmish with Lannister outriders that ended with the Lannister men hanging from a nearby tree, and a scouting party watching the neck arrived this morning with news that a northern host twenty thousand strong was only a days march from the Twins. A reckoning was coming and his father was certain he would emerge victorious, but in the meantime The venerable Lord Frey was content to feast and loudly list the slights he had suffered at the hands of the Tullys around mouthfuls of thick barley soup.

"The _Late_ Lord Frey he calls me, well if the great Hoster Tully thinks me dead mayhap I'll play dead behind the walls of the Twins and leave him to die in Riverrun" Walder Frey near shouted at his son and steward Lothar Frey.

"And with the old trout taken to bed you're like to outlive him no matter the outcome" Lothar responded with a smirk on his face. Lothar was the most like their father in temperament and as such he was the highest in fathers councils.

_Would that he had been born mute or simple like my son Aegon, I might have been able to steer my father away from this course of action. _But alas he had only been born with a twisted leg and Stevron had to settle for calling him lame Lothar behind his back.

"Would serve him right!" Walder Frey continued his rant "Refusing to attend my last two weddings and turning up his nose at the idea of his son marrying one of my daughters, it makes no difference if the one I had in mind was a few years older then his son, I told him if his precious boy didn't warm to her I had plenty more he could pick from but he wouldn't hear of it".

_Perhaps if you had been a bit more Leal in your service to him he wouldn't be so quick to turn away your_ _marriage offer. _Stevron longed to tell his father what he truly thought but ever the loyal son he held his peace.

"And that shrew daughter of his refused to even consider fostering my grandsons at King's Landing, it was as if she thought Freys weren't worthy of being seen at court." Walder Frey was now shaking with fury and spitting barley soup all over the servants removing the bowls of soup in preparation for the fish course with every word. "I owe the Tullys nothing, nothing do you hear me!" he yelled at no one in particular.

"You swore an oath father." Stevron could hold his tongue no longer.

"Damn the oath and damn Hoster Tully, I swore an oath to Joffrey as well, who's to say which has greater meaning."

"The Starks might have something to say on the matter when they arrive."

"They don't have the numbers to take the Twins by force and they'll need our support to have any hope of defeating Tywin Lannister." with that he drained the wine left in his goblet and set his eyes on the serving girl placing the plate of steaming fresh grilled trout in front of him "you! more Arbor Gold and be quick about it." the girl took his goblet and scurried off. With that he turned back to Stevron and continued to express his thoughts on the matter at hand "If these northerners want my help or to cross my bridge I'll make them pay a toll they aren't like to ever forget, that should finally earn our family respect."

"And if they refuse to pay this toll?" Stevron asked even though he thought he knew the answer.

"Why then I'll help the Lannisters devour the Tullys like I'm devouring this trout" he yelled with a mouth full of fish and began to laugh hysterically with Lothar and many of Stevron's brothers and nephews joining in.

_And what of honor? _Stevron could only sit there and brood as others laughed. Until a hacking cough cut through the laughter, Stevron looked to his left and the sight he took in shocked him. Walder Frey sat there coughing and wheezing while clutching his throat. Stevron rose and began to clap his father on the back.

"Summon the maester!" he called out as loud as he could. _Why did you have to have the man sending out ravens even during dinner father, they were no more likely to get through then any of the others. _He could only clap his fathers back and watch Walder Frey's face grow blue from loss of air, until finally he slumped over and refused to stir from his repose. A hush fell over the great hall broken only by the sound of the maester entering and walking towards the body of Lord Frey.

"What killed him" Lothar asked immediately after the maester began to examine the corpse of Walder Frey.

_He probably thinks I poisoned him. It's what I'm sure he would have done by now if he were in my position, so why should I be surprised he suspects me of the same._ "Yes what can you tell us of how he died?" best to get this out of the way now and put any suspicions to bed.

The maester looked at him questioningly and said "I'll need to open his throat to find out what blocked it".

"Go ahead." what else could he say without arousing suspicion.

With that the maester took a knife from the table and made a small cut in the truly late Lord Frey's throat and withdrew a piece of trout with a thick fish bone sticking out of it. "This is what caused him to suffocate." the maester stated with as much sympathy he could muster, which likely wasn't much given the way Walder Frey had treated him over the years.

_Choked on a trout bone as he proclaimed his intent to help the Lannisters defeat the Tullys it seems almost an omen… an omen is exactly what it is. _"It's a sign from the Seven" Stevron proclaimed.

"That's ridicul-" Lothar began.

"Hold your tongue Lothar" Stevron yelled "you all heard him state that he had no intention of holding to his oath and now he lies dead_, _killed by the sigil of house Tully, if that's not a sign from the gods I don't know what is." Stevron turned and looked over his family before continuing on "our lord father has been struck down by the gods as an oath-breaker and I have no intention of suffering the same fate".

"What do you intend my lord?" This from his brother Aenys.

Stevron was struck dumb for a second, this was the first time he had been acknowledged as the new Lord of the Crossing. "I intend to join my force to the Starks and drive the Lannisters from the Riverlands".

* * *

_A/N This story is still very much a work in progress and I have a pretty good idea of where I want this story to go but I am open to suggestion and hope you will all review._


	2. Robb

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire**

_A/N I wanted to get this chapter out quick to show that I fully intend to continue this story so please don't get your hopes up that all updates will come this quick. Also I want to thank everyone who left a review and/or followed this story._

* * *

Robb

Robb Stark the son and heir of Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North was riding south and to war. The previous day Theon had ridden back to the host and delivered news that Brynden Blackfish had crossed swords with Lannister outriders and driven them back, vowing they would not know when the northern host split.

_If we split._ From what Robb's mother had told him their passage at the crossing was by no means assured. _An old man's caution with a young man's ambition,_ once again Robb reflected on the words his mother had used to describe Walder Frey. Robb had taken and still took it as a good sign that the Freys had clashed with Lannister scouts, but the Lady Catelyn had been quick to temper those hopes.

"Defending his own lands is one thing, open battle against Tywin Lannister is quite another" she had said in a knowing tone.

This morning it was the Blackfish himself who rode back with a dour look on his face and immediately dove in to his report. The riverlords had been routed at the Golden Tooth and then smashed again under the walls of Riverrun, uncle Edmure was captured and grandfather was under siege. No wonder he looked grim the tidings were dire indeed. The only good news was that it seemed Walder Frey had begun to bestir himself.

"The gates of the Twins are open and they are bustling with activity" Ser Brynden reported but his face gave no indication as to whether not he thought this a good sign or bad. "We've seen Frey scouting parties riding south on both sides of the river as well."

"So do you think they intend to ride south to aid Riverrun?" Robb asked trying to keep the hope he felt at this news from his voice.

"Were it any other man I would say yes, but with the late Lord Frey there's no way of telling without hearing his intentions from his own mouth." The Blackfish said this with a slight air of contempt. "Even then you could never be sure it was the truth".

"Surely he can't mean to send his men south to join the Lannisters?"

"We can't know" this from Robb's mother with a look of concern on her face "perhaps he received an offer from Tywin Lannister that he found too tempting to refuse."

"I can assure you he got no word by raven or from the east bank of the Green Fork, but as to the west bank I cannot say." Robb hadn't thought it possible but Brynden Tully's face actually became grimmer as he said this.

"It does us no good to ponder the motives of Walder Frey, we will arrive at the Twins well before nightfall and will know his intentions soon enough." Robb was disturbed by this train of thought and needed to think on it as rode towards the Twins. He turned to Hallis Mollen his captain of guards "invite my lords bannermen to join me at the head of the column we need to discuss this news."

"Yes my lord" and with that the stolid guardsman rode back down the column.

It was midday when the Twins came into view. The gates were indeed wide open. Knights, men-at-arms, pikemen and archers were out on each bank of the Green Fork drilling and gathering supplies for a march. Several had stopped what they were doing and stared at the approaching northern host, a few ran excitedly to the keep but none seemed surprised or concerned.

_Well they aren't screaming bloody murder, that has to be a good sign._ Robb looked to his bannermen and lady mother. The Greatjon had a wide smile showing through his beard, Rickard Karstark was more subdued but seemed pleased with the sight before them, Roose Bolton as ever was unreadable but Robb thought he must think that this boded well. His Mother however only seem shocked, he had never seen her so surprised, not even the first time she had caught Bran climbing the towers of Winterfell.

"Looks like Walder Frey finally decided to join the winning side." The Greatjon seemed certain of their chances against the Lannisters.

"With the riverlords put to flight and Riverrun under siege I wouldn't say were winning just yet." Helman Tallhart was a bit more grounded in his outlook.

A small party was approaching from the Twins bearing the banner of house Frey, twin blue towers on a silver-grey field. There were eight of them in total and it wasn't difficult to tell they were all related, they all had the same sharp weasel-like features. The only thing differentiating them was size and age, ranging from mid-sixties to early twenties.

"The oldest one is Stevron Frey, Lord Walder's heir" Lady Catelyn pointed to the one she identified as she spoke "I can also recognize a few of his other sons, but it has been so long I cannot attest to whether the younger ones are sons or grandsons. Gods know he has plenty of both."

The group of Freys stopped before the group of northern lords and the man Robb's mother had said was Stevron came forward. "I am Lord Stevron Frey of the Crossing, may I inquire as to who leads this host?

_Lord Stevron?_ "I do" Robb spurred his grey stallion forward to meet Stevron Frey "I am Robb Stark heir to Winterfell. I was led to believe Walder Frey was still Lord of the Crossing".

"My lord father was given into the care of the Silent Sisters last night, he is with the Seven now."

_More likely in one of the seven hells from what I've heard of him._ "I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you" while Stevron didn't seem happy, he certainly wasn't overcome with grief "would I be presuming to much to think you intend to march south against the Lannisters?"

"You would not" Robb felt a small smile spreading across his face.

"Then the hospitality and power of the Twins are yours" Stevron seemed to be struggling to remain properly mournful himself.

An hour later the northern host was camped on both sides of the Twins taking advantage of the chance of a small rest for the long march ahead. This short pause afforded Robb a chance to bring the new Lord Frey into his councils. Robb, Stevron, Greatjon Umber, Helman Tallhart, Rickard Karstark, Roose Bolton, Ser Brynden and the Lady Catelyn were situated around the table in Lord Frey's solar.

Robb's mother was the first to speak "Lord Stevron I know this must be painful but how is it you came to be the new lord of the Crossing?"

"My lady it is a strange story and I think it unlikely any of you will believe me."

With that the Greatjon let out a small guffaw and said "well if you say something like that you have to tell us about it now".

Stevron sighed and said "as you wish."

A hush fell over the room as Stevron told his story which was indeed grim and bizarre. Robb watched his lords bannermen as the story unfolded, he saw as they went from angry at Lord Frey's intended extortion to furious at his possible betrayal, to disturbed by his ultimate fate. All except Roose Bolton, though Robb could have sworn he saw a small tremor in his deathly pale eyes when Stevron explained his belief that his fathers fate was a punishment from the gods for oath-breaking.

_Strange, I wouldn't have taken him for a godly man, but it would seem I was wrong._ "Thank you for sharing this with us Lord Stevron, others might have sought to keep something like this hidden for fear of reprisal, but you have been very forthcoming and I respect you for it."

"Thank you my lord." Stevron had grown somber in the telling but seemed genuinely grateful for Robb's words.

_Well best to get to the matter at hand. _"I think it's time we went over the plan of action for you so you can best join your force to ours." Robb rose as he spoke and spread a map out on the table "our intention is to split our force. I will take the greater part of our horse and move down the west bank of the Green Fork to relieve Riverrun." Robb moved his hand down the map until his finger rested on Riverrun then brought it back to the twins. "Lord Bolton will lead the foot against Tywin Lannister's host on the east bank to keep him from suspecting an attack at Riverrun and keep him from joining his force to the Kingslayer's." Robb brought his finger down stopping midway down the Green Fork.

Stevron sat silently for a moment than said "a good plan, risky but it appears to give the best chance of victory." He paused another moment than began again "were I still only the heir or even ten years younger I would ride south with you but I will send my son and heir Ryman south with the horse instead. My brother Aenys is a proven leader of men and loyal, he will command my foot under Lord Bolton."

Robb looked to his grand-uncle who was nodding along with what Lord Stevron was saying then looked to Stevron himself "that's acceptable."

Stevron now had a look of concern on his face "there is one other matter".

"Yes?"

"As you know my family is a large one, but what you don't know is that a significant portion of them aren't pleased with how easily I sided with you" Stevron seemed to be building up to something. "I intended to keep four hundred men here to hold the twins, but if you could leave two hundred of your own men here under my command I could settle for two hundred of my own and we could all rest easier knowing that the Twins are secure."

"Done" Robb would sleep easier knowing the Twins were safely in his camp.

The sun was just beginning to set as the Two columns began to snake south away from the Twins and towards the battles to come.


	3. Olyvar

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire**

_A/N I want to answer some questions asked by Patrick in a review, First the death of Walder Frey will lead to several minor changes and some of those minor changes will lead to major changes but all departures from canon will be traceable to that divergence point. Second all POVs will be stark supporters but none of them will have been done by George R. R. Martin for the sole reason that I could never do them justice, so sorry but no Arya or Sansa POVs. Finally I have no update schedule yet but I will try to have one figured out by the next time I update._

* * *

Olyvar

Nobody told him army life would be so terribly boring. Wake up early in the morning, fetch Aenys' breakfast, saddle Aenys' horse, ride until the sky darkens. Then the fun part starts, he gets to oversee the raising of Aenys' pavilion and wait on him as he sups with Roose Bolton, all the other lordlings and Olyvar's older brothers and nephews.

_Why couldn't Stevron let me squire for Perwyn?_ He and Perwyn had gone to Stevron when they were informed that Olyvar was to squire for Aenys and asked him to let them go to war together. Stevron had been adamant in his refusal, telling them that Olyvar would learn nothing he didn't already know with Perwyn but would learn the art of command from Aenys. _The only thing I've learned so far is that Aenys hates turnips and prefers his bed warmers fair of hair._

Well it wasn't _all_ bad, Aenys retired early most nights and Olyvar took the time he had to himself to wonder the camp largely populated with northmen. That was how he met Harrion Karstark and Kyle Condon, he had been walking by a campfire surrounded by Karhold and Cerwyn men, in the middle were two men taking turns drinking from a horn of beer and singing what he could only assume was some sort of northern drinking song. One was young, gaunt with dark hair and a bearded face, the other was not quite middle-aged, muscular with light brown hair and was clean shaven.

They must have recognized him because the younger one paused mid-verse and yelled out "Frey get over here and show us if you riverlanders can drink!"

"Hah!" The older one had a bemused look on his face "that whelp of a Frey wouldn't last past the third verse."

What could he have done? The drinking prowess of house Frey had been challenged, his nephew Ryman would never let him hear the end of it if he got word Olyvar had let the challenge go unanswered. He had no choice but to accept.

Aenys kicked him awake the next morning and upon seeing the state Olyvar was in sent him to the armorer's wagon with his arms and armor to have them checked over. Olyvar couldn't quite remember how he had gotten back to his bedroll, but he did know his head felt heavier than his body and the slightest whisper made him cringe. He was walking towards the ringing of steel on steel and what he truly believed to be one of the seven hells laden down with Aenys' kit when a loud voice cut right through him.

"There's our young Frey friend!" Olyvar turned and saw the two men he had been drinking with the night before "come Harrion lets see if he's recovered from last night."

The two walked up to him and the younger looked him over with a mischievous look in his eye. "He does look a little worse for wear Ser Kyle, but then judging by how we had to carry him to his tent I don't think he's acquired the same constitution we have over the years."

_Over the years?_ "You can't be more than five years my elder!" Olyvar was indignation personified.

"Watch out Harrion, this one has some fight in him." The older one had a smile plastered across his face as he continued "I don't think we've been properly introduced yet, I'm Ser Kyle Condon a knight in service to Lord Medger Cerwyn and this arrogant young lordling is Harrion Karstark heir to Karhold."

"Arrogant!" Now it was Harrion's turn to be indignant, "I prefer confident."

"Confident it is then." Ser Kyle looked at Olyvar expectantly "but what about you? All we know is that you're squired to Ser Aenys and a relation of his."

"The names Olyvar and I'm one of Aenys' many brothers" he fixed Ser Kyle with a small glare. " I would say it was a pleasure to meet you but my head feels like it's going to split in two because of our meeting."

The two northerners had a good long laugh at that. Harrion was the first to regain his composure "you're alright by me Frey come see us again tonight and we'll show you a better time, maybe even buy you your first woman."

Olyvar could feel the blood rushing to his face "she wouldn't be my first."

Ser Kyle gave him a wink and said "we'll take your word for it Olyvar but the offer still stands."

Olyvar did ultimately take them up on their offer, and they did find him a comely lass among the camp followers. The three of them were fast friends from that point on, the trio spent most evenings together drinking, talking about their homes and patronizing the camp followers.

Kyle had a holdfast and small village south of Castle Cerwyn and served as Lord Cerwyn's strong right hand on campaign, a role he filled even as a young man during the Greyjoy Rebellion. He had just started looking at his marriage prospects when Robb Stark had called his banners, It was starting to look as if Lord Cerwyn was going to palm his homely daughter off on one of his own bannermen and Kyle wanted to be safely married before that happened.

Harrion was heir to a strong castle and large tracts of land in the far reaches of the North. He was given command of the Karstark foot when his father and younger brothers crossed the Green Fork with Robb Stark. Harrion acted like he thought he was invincible but if you spent enough time with him you could tell he missed his father and younger brothers, just like Olyvar missed his older brother Perwyn. He seemed to look to Kyle as the older brother he never had and Olyvar as a surrogate for his younger brothers.

The days seemed to pass quicker on the march south with Olyvar's newfound camaraderie. Until the outriders came back with news that Tywin Lannister's host was only a days march south. A war council was called at the end of the days march.

All the commanders of the host were gathered around a large trestle table in Roose Bolton's modest tent, well modest for a lord of his standing. Olyvar stood behind Aenys ready to run messages or fetch anything he should need.

The commander of the outriders Robett Glover began the meeting "as you all know by now Tywin Lannister is a days march south." The assembled commanders nodded as he continued. " I will begin with the good news, we can report that the Lannister host gives no indication that they are aware our army has split and Robb Stark rides to relieve Riverrun."

"So we've succeeded in our main goal then?" Lord Hornwood seemed pleased with the news.

"For the most part, barring Lannister receiving word in the night and breaking camp immediately there's no possibility of him reaching Riverrun in time before we overtake him." Robett Glover appeared confident of his assessment.

It was the always reserved Wylis Manderly that finally asked "what's the bad news?"

"Tywin Lannister has twenty thousand men to our fifteen and at least six thousand are heavy horse." The room seemed to visibly darken as he continued "as you know we only have two thousand horsemen including the freeriders that have joined us on our march south, so in short our chances of defeating him in open battle are slim at best."

The tent became deathly silent as the assembled lordlings let this news wash over them, in the end it was Aenys who broke the silence "I say we fortify our position here and wait for the Lannisters to come to us."

"Why should they come to us?" Ronnel Stout who commanded the Barrowlands foot didn't seem impressed with Aenys' plan. "As far as Tywin Lannister is concerned were the only enemy force of size in the Riverlands, if I were in his position I would just leave us boxed in here until Riverrun falls and can bring up the Kingslayer's host to assure victory."

Aenys did not seem deterred "Ah! But isn't that the point, to keep Tywin Lannister from Riverrun."

Many of the assembled commanders appeared to be warming to the idea when Ser Donnel Locke raised an important point "Robb Stark could be discovered any moment and our inactivity would certainly raise Tywin Lannisters suspicion, I say we have no choice but to march on him tomorrow."

Most of the northern lords voiced their agreement and Aenys finally acquiesced "if you all agree I have no objections to this plan."

It was then that Roose Bolton chose to finally speak "we will not march on the morrow." Everyone in the tent leaned forward to hear him as he spoke in his soft voice, by this time it was so second nature most of them didn't even realize they did it. "We march tonight."

To say that they were all stunned would be akin to saying Robert Baratheon hadn't cared for the Targaryens. Robett Glover was the first to recover "a night march, surely you don't think to take Tywin Lannister unawares?"

Lord Bolton's piercing gaze fell on Robett "I don't think it likely we will take him unawares but I hope to, as you said are chances of defeating the Lannister's in open battle are slim, our outriders though have had the better of the westermen scouts since we crossed the neck." His eyes began scanning the tent and somehow made it appear as if he looked them each in the eyes "if we are discovered we deploy for battle and face them as we would have to anyway, but if we take them by surprise while they are still encamped are chances of victory increase greatly."

Everything after that was detail, Olyvar met with Harrion and Kyle after the council before they all had to prepare for the march.

Harrion seemed excited at the prospect of battle "come dawn the Lannisters will finally taste my steel."

Olyvar wished he could get excited "Aenys will likely never get near the actual fighting even if he is commanding the van, I'll probably have to wait until I'm knight before I get into a real fight."

Ser Kyle looked at them both with concern "Harrion you are commanding your fathers men, you should be careful about being over-eager those men's lives are your responsibility." Harrion had the good sense to look cowed but Olyvar wasn't fooled. "And you Olyvar need to be ready, battles are unpredictable things and you can't let something slow you down for even a moment." Kyle put a hands on their shoulders and continued "but both of you remember to be brave not stupid, pay attention to your surroundings and if you see the battle is lost get yourselves out of there."

The night seemed to go on forever as the army crept south, all fifteen thousand men's thoughts turned to the battle to come. Olyvar thought on Lord Bolton's reasons for putting Aenys in command of the vanguard for the attack, and the more he thought on it the more sense it made. While victory was desired it was not necessary in the grand scheme of things, all they had to do was avoid total defeat and a man with less caution might overextend himself. Aenys was no craven, he had served with distinction during the War of the Ninepenny Kings but his cunning nature and old age had certainly made him cautious.

All through the night reports filtered back of the outriders making daring attacks to screen their march, taking Lannister sentries asleep at their posts or cutting their throats as they went to relieve themselves. Dawn was just creeping over the horizon and Olyvar had just begun to convince himself the plan was going to work when an outrider rode back bloody and battered claiming the Lannister host was less than a mile south, but his group had met a larger force of Lannister outriders on their way back to report and they must surely know of the northern hosts approach.

The man was sent on to Lord Bolton and orders came back, deploy for battle.

The left was commanded by Aenys who was surrounded by brothers and nephews. They had half the northern horse which was few enough, the rest were Frey pikemen and men-at-arms. Olyvar sat his horse just behind and to the right of Aenys and watched as the army formed for battle.

The right would be commanded by Lord Hornwood with Lord Cerwyn, Ser Kyle and Harrion. It hugged the river and was made up of the rugged looking northmen armed chiefly with spears and whatever other odds and ends the men had brought south with them. Only the commanders and officers were mounted.

The center was of a similar makeup to the right but had half the host's archers and many of the men were from White Harbor and carried tridents instead of spears. It was commanded by Robett Glover with Wylis Manderly, Ronnel Stout and Donnel Locke.

Roose Bolton commanded the reserve with his captain and right hand Steelshanks Walton. Lord Bolton had the other half of the horse and strong force of foot made up mostly of Dreadfort men. The part Olyvar found odd, and he was sure others found it strange as well, was that he also kept half the archers, who would be well out of range. Well one didn't make a habit of questioning Roose Bolton's orders so that was where the archers stayed.

When the army was finally in full battle array the northerners blew their warhorns, long chilling notes that made Olyvar shiver. He thought the army must look a fearsome sight as they advanced, like to put to fear into the hearts of their enemies. That was until they came over the hill and he got his first real look at the enemy.

The Lannister host was massive, but what immediately drew his eye was the enemy right, a huge armored fist of heavy horse. Olyvar had trouble controlling his bladder for a moment, and judging by the way Aenys was cursing he didn't like their chances either. But the die had been cast, to show their backs now would invite a rout when the enemy attacked.

When the two hosts finally clashed it wasn't much of a contest. The Lannister knights were halted by the Frey pikes, but the horse on the far left made up mostly of freeriders crumbled like a poorly mortared wall struck by a rock flung from a trebuchet. Before any of them knew it the enemy was amongst them and Olyvar found himself fighting for his life against a Lannister knight.

The knight was well armored in plate with the purple unicorn of house Brax on his shield. Olyvar knew it unlikely he would win by sitting still and trading blows in his ringmail and leather so he dodged ducked and made his horse dance until an opening presented itself. He leaned back as a vicious slash flew towards him and saw as the blade slipped in the westerman's grasp. It was all the opening he needed, he spurred his horse forward and brought his sword down on the knight's greathelm with a loud clang that must have left his head ringing, as he reared back Olyvar stabbed him under his left arm where there was only mail and watched as he fell from his horse.

Olyvar was not immediately accosted so he decided to take Kyle's advice and look to the battle around him. All around him northerners and riverlanders were fleeing, many of them being run down by Lannister horsemen, he could see Aenys in the distance heading away from the rout in the making. He thought to join him when he saw his brother Hosteen fell a Lannister knight then charge another group of westermen.

_The fool always was stronger then he was smart._ The two had never been close but Olyvar couldn't just abandon him to death or captivity. Hosteen was fighting a horseman oblivious to an unhorsed knight coming up on him from his right looking to drag him from his horse. Olyvar charged at him and just as the man grasped at Hosteen Olyvar separated the offending hand from his arm. Then he cut down on the neck of one of the horsemen's mounts, a less than honorable thing to do but it was his brother or the horse and in that situation he would pick his brother every time. The horseman's mount collapsed on top of him and the other now outnumbered decided to seek easier prey.

Olyvar turned to Hosteen and yelled "the battle is lost we need to flee!"

Hosteen raised his visor and looked at the battle around him, then nodded "you're right let's go."

_How can the fool be so calm! _"Yes let's!"

They managed to outpace most of their pursuers and were heading back to the hills when the arrows began to fall. Volley after volley coming from the reserve, some of the arrows found northern stragglers but many more found westermen and their mounts. This unexpected maneuver seemed to stop the Lannisters in their tracks and there behind the northern archers calmly and quietly giving orders for Steelshanks Walton to relay was Roose Bolton. A few determined groups of westermen charged the northern reserve but each time they were beaten back, until finally the Lannisters seemed willing to content themselves with the victory they had won.

Olyvar and Hosteen found the rest of the host regrouping behind the hills looking thoroughly defeated. Exhausted from the night march and battle the men began the long trek back to the twins, the two brothers joined them with the same look of defeat on their faces.

It was the next day that Olyvar found Aenys and resumed his duties, and it was days later before the full butcher's bill came in. A full third of the host was either dead or captured, Lords Cerwyn and Hornwood were unaccounted for along with Ser Wylis Manderly, Ser Donnel Locke and three of Olyvar's brothers. Most devastating for Olyvar though was that Harrion was missing as well.


	4. Robb II

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire**

_A/N I had to use a few lines from the books in this chapter because I couldn't do it without them. Also I will be trying to update every Wednesday from now on._

* * *

Robb

_I can't show any weakness._ Robb could feel the nervousness roiling in his stomach and fear gnawing at the back of his mind as he walked among his men. He did his best not to show his true feelings and instead focused on the sound of the wind flowing through the branches filling the air with whispers, the sound of Grey Wind's padded paws as he followed along at his heels, even the soft clinking of his and his men's armor. His father had told him a commander must always appear confident of victory or his doubt would be reflected in his men, so he jested with them and did his best to calm their nerves.

_How can I calm their nerves when I can barely contain my own?_ It wasn't fear of defeat that caused his nervousness, he knew the plan he and the Blackfish had formulated was a good one and he was sure his army would emerge from the coming battle victorious. His doubt was in himself, his first real battle was moments away and he still wasn't sure he was equal to the challenge before him. He had fought the wildlings that accosted Bran in the Wolfswood but that had been different, none of them had been the Kingslayer and his failure would have meant his brother's death. His father's life may very well hang in the balance of this battle but the difference between victory or defeat was not resting squarely on his shoulders, he could still find himself unmanned at the sight of the Kingslayer or fleeing in fear for his own life and the thought of that happening was eating away at him.

Robb walked to where one of his guardsmen held the reins of his grey stallion and mounted, then reached down to grasp his helm as it was offered up to him and lowered it over his head. _What a sight I must make, a scared boy in armor that has seen nary a scratch, looking to lead hardened men into battle._ He turned to where his mother waited with her guards "I must ride down the line, Mother," he tried to give her a reassuring smile before remembering she couldn't see his face. "Father says you should let the men see you before a battle."

"Go then" Robb's mother had a look of concern on her face. "Let them see you."

"It will give them courage," _more like to give them second thoughts about following me south_. He rode up and down the line with his new battle guard made up of highborn sons and one daughter. Robb had fought his mother on the creation of his guard, but now that the battle was so close at hand he was glad to have them with him. Many of them were young like him, Daryn Hornwood, Patrek Mallister, Theon Greyjoy, Smalljon Umber, Owen Norrey, Perwyn Frey, the brothers Karstark, and Dacey Mormont. A few of them were older, like Wendel Manderly and Robin Flint though almost all of them were older than Robb at fifteen.

Shortly after Robb had settled into the front ranks of his men a bird call rang out, a call Robb had heard only rarely since coming south of the neck, the call of the snow shrike. _They're almost here_, Robb did his best to maintain an outward appearance of calm as the Kingslayer and his men, three quarters of his host's horse, filed compliantly into the trap Robb had set. Robb saw the Kingslayer among his men, helmless and looking as arrogant as he had been at Winterfell, Grey Wind let out a low snarl and growled the entire time Jaime Lannister was in his sights.

Moments after the Kingslayer had moved past Robb's position a long low blast from Maege Mormont's warhorn echoed from the south of the valley signaling that last of the Lannister's riders had entered the trap.

It was then Grey Wind howled, and Robb could feel it burn away his apprehension and fill him with a righteous anger. _The Lannister's tried to kill my brother, they took my father and my sisters, they've laid waist to my grandfather's lands, then they had the audacity to demand I come south and bend my knee, well now they will see what it means to provoke a direwolf._

The sound of the trumpets answered to the south of Robb's position where Lord Mallister commanded his men. On the western ridge the horns of the Greatjon's force were joined by the trumpets of Ryman Frey, though with Ryman being the dimwitted drunk that he is, his far more capable but even more unpleasant son Black Walder Frey had the command in truth. To the north Rickard Karstark was the last to sound his readiness.

With that the air was filled with the hiss of arrows as the archers Robb had placed in the trees let loose. Robb drew his sword and shouted "Winterfell!" and led his men down the hill and into the Lannister's.

The initial clash was more violent than Robb could have imagined, hundreds of Lannister knights and men-at-arms died as northmen and riverlanders alike drove their lances home. Robb himself cut of the better part of a Lannister man-at-arms face before moving into the melee that followed. He moved through the mass of men, striking at any man with a red cloak or bearing a coat of arms he found unfamiliar, Grey Wind moved with him bringing down horses and tearing into men unfortunate enough to be unhorsed near him. Robb traded blows with several men coming away victorious with no more than scars on his shield or dents in his armor, until finally the battle immediately surrounding him died down as the remaining Lannisters surrendered.

Robb looked about the battlefield and saw that with the exception of a few determined groups of Lannister's that continued to fight the battle was going much the same as it had gone for him. He saw that his men were milling about not quite knowing where to go now that their part of the battle was won, so he rode into a clear part of the valley hoping to rally his men to attack one of the remaining pockets of resistance.

"To Me!" Robb shouted while waving his sword over his head, trying to gain his men's attention "to me!" Several of his men and battle companions had begun to ride to his side when his stallion's hind legs buckled. Robb leapt from his horse and rolled in the grass on the valley floor, standing up he looked to his horse and found an arrow protruding from the stallion's haunch, he turned towards the direction the arrow came from and found a small group of westermen had broken loose of a collapsing pocket and were charging directly at him. At the head of the group was the Kingslayer himself in his golden armor and flowing crimson cloak.

Robb's men reached him first and one of the guardsmen he had brought south with him was quick to give Robb his horse as the rest counter-charged against the Kingslayer. He mounted as quickly as he could and charged towards the fray and Jaime Lannister. Seeing what he was doing, Dacey Mormont and Robin Flint peeled off from the fight and blocked his path.

"Out of my way!" he didn't have time for this.

"No!" it was Robin who answered "we have been charged with keeping you alive, and if we let you fight the Kingslayer we will surely fail."

"Just get out of my w-" Robb cut himself short when he finally saw the Kingslayer fight, he watched in horror as the Kingslayer cut down four Winterfell men in quick succession then set his sights on Robb.

"Stark!" Jaime Lannister had a savage glint in his eyes as began towards Robb. Owen Norrey put himself between them and had barely raised his sword to strike before the Kingslayer put his sword through his mailed chest.

"Why don't you face me yourself, Stark?" It was Ser Perwyn Frey who tried the Kingslayer next, he managed to parry a few blows before his right arm was cut off at the elbow.

"Are you so unmanned all you can do is sit there, boy?" Lannister laughed as he said this.

This statement woke Robb from his shock, he tried to spur his horse forward but found that Dacey Mormont had taken the reins from his hands and tied them to her saddle. "Let me go!"

She shook her head "No, if he gets to us the three of us will face him together." with Robb unwilling to leave and Dacey not willing to move forward, all they could do was wait. Jaime Lannister seemed unstoppable as he cut Ser Wendel Manderly's throat with the very tip of his sword causing him to drop his sword and clap his hands to his neck as he slumped forward on his horse.

"I'm coming for you boy!" Then it was Theon in front of him "come to die for your jailor Greyjoy?"

"No, I've come to kill the legendary Kingslayer before I give his whore sister a thorough screwing." Robb couldn't see Theon's face but he was sure there was a smirk on it.

The Kingslayer's face contorted in rage "you'll die slow for that remark you pathetic little squid!" And for all of Theon's talk it was only a few seconds later that he found himself disarmed. Jaime Lannister lunged at Theon's gut, a slow but sure death. It was only Grey Wind choosing that exact moment to bite at the Kingslayer's horse that caused him to miss, burying the top of his sword in Theon's hip where it hit bone and stuck for the briefest of moments.

The moment of stillness was all that was needed, and judging from the way the Kingslayer's eyes widened he knew it to. That was when he was struck in the back of the head with a gauntleted fist and fell from his horse out cold, and there still atop his horse clutching his other gauntleted hand to a vicious cut in one of his many chins was Wendel Manderly.

Robb was given back the reins to his horse and rode forward to check on Theon. He was cursing and groaning in pain but still very much alive. Robb looked down at Kingslayer who was being trussed during his unconsciousness, then up at the eastern ridge where his mother waited just beyond the tree line and saw a red dawn rising.

* * *

_A/N_ _I know battles aren't my strong suit but I did the best I could. Now as to the change in which of Robb's guards died that came about because Robb is stationed on the east ridge instead of the west which means the guards who were nearest to Jaime Lannister in the books are now the farthest away. Why is he on a different ridge do you ask? Because he can't stand Ryman Frey and the Frey's aren't about to be his future in-laws so he puts as much distance between himself and the Fr_ey_ forces under Ryman and Black Walder as he can. Remember to leave a review and thanks for reading._


	5. Tytos

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****A Song of Ice and Fire**

_A/N I'm sorry this post is three weeks late. I didn't mean to lie when I said every Wednesday but it quickly became one, so from now on all I can say is that I will post when I post._

* * *

Tytos

Night had fallen on Riverrun and gone it would seem were the short, warm nights of summer as the slightest of chills filled the air. Tytos Blackwood hugged his long raven-feather cloak close to his body as he and a small party consisting of his two oldest sons, Ser Robin Ryger, Ser Desmond Grell and Utherydes Wayn walked the battlements, inspecting the defenses he now found himself commanding.

_It may have been folly that led to my command here, but it certainly won't end by it_. Tytos had nothing but respect for Hoster Tully, a great man laid low by age and illness, but his children seemed determined to see the Riverlands burn. Well that wasn't quite fair, though Catelyn Stark had started this war when she took it upon herself to seize the Imp, Tytos was sure she must have had some sort of justification. Ser Edmure had conducted the war in a most chivalrous manner, siphoning men from the host commanded by Lord Piper and Lord Vance under the Golden Tooth to defend border villages against raiders, and letting smallfolk shelter in Riverrun taking food from the mouths of the men bearing arms in its defense. _Chivalry doesn't win wars, Resolve does_.

The group came to a stop at the gatehouse and looked out over the western siege camp where Ser Edmure and the rest of the highborn captives from the battle of Riverrun were kept. Tytos did not like what he saw "the Kingslayer has invested Riverrun as well as any man could, given its unique position."

"He certainly established his camps well," Ser Desmond Grell, Riverrun's master-at-arms had a certain resigned respect in his voice. "Each is too strong for a sortie and along with the boom across the river the chances of our effecting a re-supply are slim."

"The Kingslayer may have done well with his camps, but he certainly seems loath to inhabit them," Ser Robin Ryger, Hoster Tully's grizzled captain of guards sounded optimistic. "Yesterday was the fourth time he has ridden out and this time he took most of their horse, someone out there must be causing him trouble."

"I should hope so," _I have to believe my fellow lords haven't forgotten their liege, even that lout Jonos Bracken_. "But it won't matter if we're starved into submission before the Starks or the Arryns can relieve us. Utherydes, how much longer will the stores last?"

"Twelve more days at most, after that we'll be down to our horses and rats"

The old steward was no warrior, but Tytos respected his dedication to his chosen profession, if he said twelve days, than that meant twelve days. "And if we were to expel the smallfolk taking shelter here?"

Utherydes was taken aback by this question and it took him a moment to respond "that may give us another turn of the moon."

"Not that it matters," Ser Desmond added in an amused tone "I find it unlikely these westermen will just let us lower the drawbridge and let the smallfolk out without trying to get in."

_They're also likely to put them to the sword, but all options must be explored_. "That problem can be avoided."

The entire party looked puzzled, but it was Ser Desmond who finally asked "How is that, Lord Tytos?"

"We load as many of them as we can onto what boats we have and send them out the Water Gate."

"Father you can't be-" Lucas' outburst was quieted by his older brother Brynden, who being the heir had often been taken into his fathers councils, and knew better than to disagree with his father in front of others, though he did have a look of concern on his face.

Ser Robin was not so restrained "are you touched in the head! Those who aren't cut down by Lannister arrows will likely drown when their boats hit the boom." Ser Desmond and Utherydes nodded their agreement.

_I know it's a bad idea, but we are running dangerously short of viable good ideas_. Tytos fixed Ser Robin with a withering glare before responding "I know my plan is imperfect, but I would thank you not to question my state of mind."

Ser Robin seemed ashamed of his outburst but remained defiant "I apologize for my choice of words, but that doesn't change my objection."

Tytos softened his look before bringing an end to the discussion "It's been a long day and tempers are running short, the decision on whether or not to go forward with my plan ultimately lies with Lord Hoster anyway, let's all take the night to think on it and we will put it before him in the morning." Ser Robin and the others nodded grudgingly and Tytos continued "I will be in the Godswood for a while before retiring, you can find me there or in my quarters, Brynden you and Lucas will join me."

With that the meeting on the battlements was concluded. Tytos and his two eldest sons walked in silence to the Godswood. Upon arriving before the heart tree Tytos turned to look on his sons, Brynden had the same somber look he had on his face for most of his life, Lucas on the other hand was staring at his feet likely thinking on his imminent scolding. Seeing his son so discomfited he decided to show mercy "Lucas, you had something you wanted to say?"

Lucas looked up in surprise, seemingly stunned by the lack of anger in his father's tone "Father, I only meant to ask if you truly thought this plan a good one, it just feels wrong to do what you suggested doing to those people." Lucas had always been the most soft-hearted of his sons.

Tytos looked to his oldest son next "and what about you, do you agree with your brother?"

Brynden looked him straight in the eye as he responded "I think your plan lacks honor." Brynden was the most like Tytos, always cool-headed and serious, only letting his guard down around family and close friends and the only things that could truly rile him was to question his honor, or bring up the Brackens.

_Lacks honor! I thought I had taught him better_. "Being honorable isn't always doing the kind or chivalrous thing. I swore no knight's vows to defend the weak but I did swear an oath to Hoster Tully, that's why I rode into Riverrun instead of back to Raventree Hall like I ordered you two and your uncles to do when the battle went against us," the two of them cringed at being reminded of their disobedience and the scolding they had been given for it. "If it was just me or those people I would march willingly to my death every time, but I am honor bound to defend Riverrun to the best of my ability for Lord Hoster." Tytos grabbed both sons by the arm as he continued "Some day your honor may require you to do something you find repugnant, and on that day you'll need to have the resolve to do what needs to be done, even if that means suggesting to your liege that he send innocents to their deaths. Do you two understand? "

"Yes father" they answered meekly.

"Good," Tytos let them both go and gave them a smile "now the three of us are going to get down on our knees and pray that come morning Lord Hoster tells us the only person going out the Water Gate is me if I mention the plan again."

The brothers looked at each other and smiled before Brynden said "I think we can do that."

With that the three of them drew their swords and planted them in front of the slender weirwood that was Riverrun's heart tree, Brynden on Tytos' right and Lucas on his left. As his sons closed their eyes and began their silent prayer Tytos looked from one to the other, _I can't tell them how proud I am of them for following me until this war is over or they'll take it as permission to disobey whenever they wish_. After that He turned his thoughts towards prayer, he prayed that Hoster Tully would reject his idea, that they would be relieved before he had to watch his sons starve, that his brothers made it back to Raventree Hall and that they had the good sense to get the family out before the Lannisters got there.

When Tytos finally opened his eyes again he realized he must have been at it for well over an hour, Lucas was laying on his side fast asleep still in his armor, Brynden was a short ways off practicing his swordplay as quietly as he could. He was about to reach over and wake his son when the night's silence was pierced by the frenzied sounding of trumpets to the north followed by a sound Tytos had not heard since Robert's Rebellion, the long sorrowful blasting of warhorns.

* * *

_A/N I originally intended to include the Battle of the Camps, then I realized this chapter had served its purpose as an intro for Tytos Blackwood as a POV and it would have taken me even longer to post, sorry again for the long delay. Thanks to all who have reviewed and remember to do the same for this chapter, also I have a poll up regarding the possibility of OCs so please vote before it's closed on 9/10.  
_


End file.
